


Every Sam Girl

by heyguysimbecca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, im pretty much just journaling, in which i write about myself, you can see the word count, you get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: In which I write about myself. Just getting thoughts out here. I couldn't bring Cass into this. It got too complicated.





	

I am a Sam girl. Always have been, always will be. But I stop to ask myself, "Why? Why Sam?"

I find the answers within myself. People say you choose your favorite characters because you can relate to them. While this may be true for some, it's not for me. At least in this case. No. In this case, I am a Sam girl because I can relate to Dean.

Sure, I share similarities with Sam. We're both smart, want to be independent, youngest sibling, but is that why I am a Sam girl? Well, it's possible, but I'm gonna say no.

See, I share more similarities with Dean. We both bottle up our emotions and try to be strong to the point where we just can't anymore, and then we carry on being strong. Loyalty is one of our most valued traits and we want to protect others at all costs. We cling to the past like it's the only thing that grounds us and we try so desperately to find reasons to get up in the morning.

So, I am a Sam girl because I am like Dean.

I would be a Dean girl if I were like Sam.

Trust me, I know many Sam girls that are like Sam and many Dean girls that are like Dean.

But in my opinion, every Sam girl needs a Dean.  
Every Dean girl needs a Sam.

I am a Sam girl. Always have been, always will be. But I stop to ask myself, "Why? Why Sam?"

Because I am Dean, and heaven knows Dean needs his Sam.


End file.
